everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Summary
Although it doesn't have seasons, the EverymanHYBRID series as a whole can be subdivided into different periods. These periods are characterized by different story arcs, goals, and tone. This page contains two summaries of the story so far: a brief summary for people unfamiliar with the series and a longer summary for those who have more time and want to catch up to the current events. 'Short Summary' Three friends, Jeff, Evan and Vince, set out to create a fitness series, and as a joke include Slenderman to help them earn page views. After the real Slenderman appears, they assume it's a prank being pulled on them, but after a run-in with the real Slenderman, they become concerned. Jeff's girlfriend, Jessa,disappears. Oddly edited videos, invisible to the EMH cast, were placed on their own YouTube channel by someone other than them, showing things that can't happen, or weren't intended for the viewers eyes, as well as things that the crew don't remember happening. Notes and clues with coordinates and cryptic hints begin to be found by the cast leading them to search for Jessa in various burned out locations, including Brooklyn where they have a direct confrontation with Slenderman and finally the abandoned, burned-down mining town Centralia, PA. Jeff blames Jessa's friend Stephanie, who seems to know too much, for Jessa's disappearance and after Jeff tips off the police Steph is sent to a mental hospital. With no further clues or hope the search for Jessa is abandoned. Meanwhile, a creature called The Rake inhabits Jeff's brother Alex's closet, and injures him while he sleeps. Evan, Jeff and Alex eventually lock The Rake inside the room. Later when they go in to try and fight the thing they find it missing, and the room physically altered. Through clues and evidence found at the coordinates, fans of the series helped to build a backstory about a Dr. Corenthal who, in 1971, adopted disturbed children who he referred to as the Mining Town Four and who share the same first names as the main cast, (the patient Evan is nicknamed HABIT) and Steph, and but failed to protect them. After the murder of their friend Ryan, a mysterious tournament is opened by mysterious entity HABIT (who likely left the caches and uploaded the hidden videos.) The main cast and 200 other "rabbits" join and begin completing 7 Trials. The main cast are quickly eliminated. The "rabbits" are eventually whittled down to 7 remaining, and the Trials seem to be at an end. The cast break out Stephanie, believing she can help, but she admits to them that she actually knows very little about Slenderman other than being a victim herself. She stays with Evan, fearing the police if she goes back to her apartment. They eventually begin a relationship. Along the way many new discoveries throw shadow on the proceedings: someone is placing pinhole cameras in the boy's homes, Evan has killed their friend Nick, the Rake is attacking and killing all their friends and their friend Jessie is a distant relation of Dr. Corenthal's. They investigate the connection but Jessie and other members of her family are soon killed by the Rake as well. In actions that seem to mirror a prophecy found in Box 5 Jeff is becoming increasingly distant, Evan increasingly erratic and Vince seems more determined than ever to film everything, no matter how hurtful presenting it may be. Steph and Evan's relationship has progressed and it appears that Steph may be pregnant. Alex appears to have been killed by Slenderman while on the way to Jessie's funeral with Vince. Evan appears to have become fully inHABITed and has killed Jeff. 'Shorter Summary' Basically, what you have to know is this: Three friends create a fitness series featuring a fake Slendy, and then the real Slendy (and a monster called The Rake) shows up and stalks them, resulting in much death, injury, space/time-fuckery, and paranoia. Meanwhile a mysterious entity named HABIT starts leaving them clues which pieces together the story of The Mining Town Four, which are somehow related to them, and taunting them with a "Tournament" that seems designed to dehumanize the competitors. The gang is trying to keep themselves and their friends alive while working solve this mystery of their connection to the Mining Town Four and why these monsters are interested in them. 'Long Summary' Please note: This summary is broken into "eras" for easier reading. 'The Fitness Series' The Hybrids create a fitness series on Youtube, and throw in a fake Slenderman for laughs. The real Slenderman starts stalking them. This and other creepy occurances makes them think someone is pulling a prank on them. There are relatively light audio/visual disturbances, and many appearances of Slenderman. Everyman HYBRID started in March 2010 with co-hosts Vince and Evan, and cameraman Jeff as a fitness vlog which aimed to help educate viewers as a "Go-To-Guide for Health on a Budget". It. The videos were mostly common sense--and rather amateur--advice with a fair amount of corny humor. The first few videos include lessons on jogging and stretching, how diet affects dreams, and upper body strength. Being pranksters and horror fans, they included their friend Daniel dressed up as popular creepypasta character Slenderman in the background, along with static and video distortion, in their videos. In Upper Body and Arms, however, they get spooked out since Slenderman appeared without them telling Daniel to come. Shortly after an oddly named and edited video, ... appeared on their channel, which features the Hybrids discussing the bad prank being pulled on them, with Evan acting strangely in the background. They continue their fitness series with Eating Healthy, with the real Slenderman making an appearance while Daniel is there, disappearing inexplicably as they chase him. The Hybrids then put up a new video admitting their prankery, and asking whoever is pranking them to stop, and there will be no repurcussions. They announce a short break, during which they film A Day in the Life, a rather long and uneventful video of the Hybrids and their friends hanging out at Baldpate Mountain all day. The Hybrids then restart the series with a two part special on Sleeping and Dreams. Jeff and Vince try sleep deprivation on Livestream and come across a disturbing shrine asking them if they can "See The Words", and Evan is shown uncharacteristically on the computer, reading a blog called Can You See The Words. Evan tries to log his dreams after eating different kinds of foods, with one very disturbing dream full of Slenderman symbology. A second oddly edited video is posted showing the Hybrids discussing whether to stop the video series edited with footage from their day in the park. Evan expresses his thoughts on whether or not something supernatural is actually going on. Slushpops and Suprises is a non-fitness related video which shows the gang hanging out. At the end they find a card with a coordinate on it, leading the the ARG aspect of the series. The box was later found by TheGreenFeathers and contained cryptic phrases and defaced photographs. The last video to follow the original fitness premise was Self Defense, and featured numerous instances of Slenderman. A contest is announced for best promotion for Everyman Hybrid. There was a livestream chat which shows Evan, once again, acting strangely. 'The Search for Jessa' The gang drops the fitness premise and instead focus on making a documentary about their troubles. Jeff's girlfriend goes missing, and Jeff looks for her. Evan and Vince, in turn, go looking for Jeff. The ARG aspect of the series becomes important. The historical backstory is revealed, but not many answers given. This part of the series is marked by massive confusion, doubt, and chaos, as well as very dramatic audio and visual effects. Joke's Over features the gang filming a hiking video. Slenderman appears behind them, and Evan chases him. Slenderman disappears, and they find bags full of blood. Evan laughs maniacally. That night, they found out that Jeff had left to find his girlfriend, Jessa, who had gone missing. They announce their intention to document what has been happening to them. A second box with cryptic messages is found. While searching for Jeff, Vince and Evan find a USB drive in his room. Jeff uploads a video of him in the ruins of his old school relating a horrific memory of him being forgotten when it was burned down. A new hidden video is discovered with disturbing imagery cut with Jeff visiting the wife of a Doctor Corenthal, asking about a patient of his called HABIT. He discovers the Doctor had died. Vince and Evan look at the flash drive and discover a video called 78of76.avi , which shows them knocking down the door from A Day in the Life and inexplicably ending up at a beach at night. The gang says they don't remember this happening. Jeff uploads a new video checking in, explaining he got arrested for punching a security officer, and that he's looking for a name that keeps showing up on papers he got from the school. Jeff finally reunites with the rest of the gang, and they all search the abandoned school together. They find a mysterious document from someone called Linnie describing an inhuman creature. Slenderman appears with none of them noticing. When the footage from the school ends, Evan expresses his belief it's the real Slenderman, and his desire to kill him. Jeff's brother Alex posts his first video. 'Land of Ashen Waste' This portion of the series is defined as the search for "Ashen Waste", a hint given on a postcard, as well as Alex's troubles with The Rake. The gang is unified but still unsure about what is going on. Jeff is still looking for Jessa. This portion of the series is characterized by surreal situations which convince all Hybrids something supernatural is going on. Jeff is sent a postcard which gives the hint "Land of Ashen Waste". They decide to visit the burned down high school. On the way there they reveal that they can't see the hidden videos, and their friend Jessie reveals that Doctor Corenthal is her uncle. When they arrive, they find a body on the ground. When they approach, they find a note in her hand, and see a creature called The Rake. They called the cops, but they found no body. Alex posts a second video of Sparky, his dog, scratching at the closet door all night. Jeff posts a video montage in honor of his missing girlfriend. Evan posts a video speaking out against Jeff calling the cops on Damsel for her role in Jessa 's disappearance. A video is leaked of the gang congratulating Magus for winning the aforementioned contest. The video is cut with footage of the gang walking around at night. Jeff sees Jessa, but Vince tackles him because he saw Slenderman. In the video Ashen Waste, Vince reads the note they found, (by Linnie) who declares her search to find a group. Coordinates are revealed for Box Three. Vince then shows footage for their search for Ashen Waste, at the location of a fire in Brooklyn, in a place actually called Ashen Waste. While there, they run into Slenderman, who Evan attempts to attack with a bat. Evan is injured in the attack. While looking for a hospital, they find Slenderman in the middle of the road, and attempt to ram him. Instead, they are transported back home. The third box (actually a hollowed out book), which includes the message "The Good doctor is not so lucky as to be dead", a 1971 letter from Dr. Corenthal about a patient named Evan (who is nicknamed HABIT). Alex posts a video talking about how they found that Jeff's papers (from the school) were shredded and led to Alex's closet. The coordinates of the bag were revealed. Inside the bag were a bottle of Powerade, an enveloped addressed from "William" to Linnie which tells her to find everymanHYBRID, and a second seventies report from Corenthal. The letter discusses his disturbed patients Vincent and Evan, and reveals they are from a mining town "of ash". The gang thinks they solved the riddle of Ashen Waste and head to Centralia, a former mining town where the mines were accidentally set on fire and therefore abandoned. Jeff finds Jessa's necklace and gives up on her. They promise to find the CYSTW girl and end this. The video was spliced with clips from A Day In The Life. Alex uploads a video with his arms slashed. He then follows up with an explanation, describing The Rake. The fourth hidden video is posted. This one doesn't seem to reveal new information like the other ones did, but ends with the text "His loss blinds him" in reference to Jeff. Evan receives a USB in the mail. One of the files shows footage of the Rake in Jeff's house. Evan investigates, and discovers Alex's wounds. He informs Jeff. They search in Alex's closet (where there is a crawlspace) and find Vince's phone. They then hear growling noises and lock the door up with a chain. 'The Seven Trials of HABIT' This period of Everyman Hybrid is characterized by the introduction of Habit as an active character. Habit creates a contest which everyone joins which centers around the theme of severing personal ties. Habit reveals himself as a rather talkative character, sending tweets via his own Twitter account and cryptic "phantom tweets" on the EverymanHYBRID account. In the videos, the Hybrids are at a loss of what to do. The Hybrids announce a fan meetup, and TheGreenFeathers, the Hybrids, and Jessie show up. They hang out in Princeton. After The Green Feathers leaves, Vince gets a frantic phone call from Ryan. In the next video, the Hybrids are at a small makeshift memorial for Ryan who had been pulled out of his car and murdered. They explain that they received an email from Ryan saying how someone emailed Ryan asking him to fill out an application. The man (Habit) then asked Ryan for a pint of blood, and Ryan refused. The Hybrids put up the email and say they're going to register. Intersliced into the video is footage of Evan speaking to apparently thin air, with Evan talking about how he got "him" his fish and how we wants to see blood. None of the Hybrids can see this footage. 231 rabbits signed up, including Alex. The tournament was split up into three groups: The Angoras, The English Lops, and The Netherland Dwarfs. The tournament involves 7 trials which mostly involve the theme of personal sacrifice...tearing apart bonds to people and items. The Hybrids and Alex were eliminated in the second round. the Hybrids respond to complaints of how difficult it is to follow everything by posting an "Update HUB". The Hybrids finally found the Damsel at the mental hospital Jeff works at. They break her out rather violently. After the events of the previous night, Jeff went to work and had an email announcing that donations for Glenn and John's families will be collected. There was an accident with a flashfire that killed two employees that night which occured five minutes before they had broken Damsel out. Later on that day, Jeff asked about "a certain girl" and was told that she had been released a week earlier. After a few weeks of no updates, the Hybrids posted December & early January as a brief summary of all that happened. Vince and Evan attempt to change Damsel's voicemail and hear a disturbing message from Jessa being chased and screaming. They ask Damsel for advice, but she had none to give. Later on, Vince recieved a call about "keeping Mittens warm". They checked the burial spot of his long-deceased cat to find blood on the snow, and had a run-in with Slenderman. The Hybrids posted the until-now corrupted video 77of76.avi, which was on the same USB as 78of76.avi. The location is the same as A Day in the Life but clearly during the fall/winter time. They seem to be in search of something but it is unclear what exactly it is. In The Hidden Videos, the Hybrids and Steph recorded a video of themselves watching the Hidden Videos on a burned DVD. The videos quickly turn to static, and the Hybrids space out and speak in the voices of the Mining Town Four, apologizing to the Doctor for "playing a game", involving Slenderman transporting them somewhere. They wake up 8 minutes later passed out, bleeding from their noses and ears. Evan, Alex, and Jeff attempt to search Alex's room. They crawl through the crawlspace and transport to the basement from 78of76 at Baldplate . Vince posts an update informing us of the suspected murder of Jessie's grandmother, which greatly irritates Evan. Jessie shares information she found about Dr. Corenthal with the Hybrids, including information about a storage locker and a key. They go there, and find bullets and knives, a rocking horse, and a strange device which looks like a radio. The door to the unit shuts on them and they are unable to get out. While in there, Vince starts bleeding from the mouth and Slenderman appears. The door then opens to reveal daylight, and Doctor Corenthal brings the rocking horse in, taking no notice of the boys in there, and apologizing the the kids for failing them again. Following a clue from the storage locker, the gang go to a library and find information regarding Doctor Corenthal, and take notes regarding his rather roller-coaster life after he was in charge of The Mining Town Four. He has been honored by his town and wanted for murder. Following this, they try to contact Officer Matten , but it is discovered that he has committed suicide the year before. Later that night, the Rake captures Sparky in the shed and used him as a "lure" to attract Alex. Evan tries to get Sparky back but is attacked, and Sparky is killed. It is also revealed that Alex still thinks his parents are alive and uses a boombox with prerecorded audio to communicate with them. HABIT has gained access to the CYSTW blog and begins posting references to serial killers in the past, comparing himself to them. Meanwhile, trial 6 gets underway, but one rabbit is unable to go through with it, and therefore refuses to open The Jester's Prize unless HABIT passes him through the round, this has been referred to as FullRoundAction' s gambit. HABIT agrees to pass him, but he posts a series of videos that seem to show him being attacked and his roommate killed. Eventually he reveals that he never actually had Box #6. HABIT leaves his fate to the remaining Rabbits who vote him out of the Trials leaving 7 Rabbits. HABIT also sends a letter to Noah Maxwell from the Tribe Twelve series revealing that Milo was once a childhood patient of Doctor Corenthal. HABIT releases the seventh and final trial: "TRIAL SEVEN: KEEP YOUR BODY BREATHING." 7 Rabbits remain in the trials. 'The Period of Prophecy' In actions that seem to mirror a prophecy found in Box 5 Jeff is becoming increasingly distant, Evan increasingly erratic and Vince seems more determined than ever to film everything, no matter how hurtful presenting it may be. Steph and Evan's relationship has progressed and it appears that Steph is pregnant. Alex appears to have been killed by Slenderman while on the way to Jessie's funeral with Vince. The prize that was thought to have been sent to FullRoundAction is instead supposed to be sent to Rabbit #228. Meanwhile HABIT hacks Steph's blog and begins posting narratives involving famous serial killers, implying that he may have been in control of them at the time of their killings. He later switches to stories that seem to be collected from victims of Slenderman, or victims of HABIT himself. Including one about a young man named Nicholas who HABIT tortures and brainwashes into killing on command. HABIT also teases the viewers and convinces one to admit that he is willing to work against the boys in order to help them. HABIT releases two electronic files, one of which is a Minecraft level that reveals the password to the boys' Mediafire account. Contained there was an unburned copy of the letter sent to Noah Maxwell. A strange hidden video is posted that shows Evan, Vince and Jeff in a candlelit shack discussing aspects of the series in a detached way, as if the events of the series were happening to someone else, or to some other version of themselves. This video has become the prime evidence for the Iteration Theory. Evan and Alex post a video of the Black Box Device, found in the storage unit among Dr. Corenthal's things. Evan uses it in a manner similiar to Geiger Counter to detect the presence of Sigma Radiation in his and Alex's blood. Off camera they test the rest of the cats and they all test positive for the radiation. Noah Maxwell comes to visit and they all sit down to discuss Slenderman and their possible connections through Dr. Corenthal. HABIT releases two videos, seemingly to punish the boys for seeking outside help. A series of events are shown revealing Jeff spiraling into sadness again, and potentially attempting suicide. Evan and Vince are shown discovering the body of Lexi, a librarian that Vince had been dating. And, more disturbingly, Evan is shown fighting with, and eventually killing Nick, who they had initially suspected of pranking them by dressing up as Slenderman. Jeff begins to withdraw from the group, and from the fans, admitting in Hidden Cameras and Email that he has been deleting mail from the fans without sharing it with Vince and Evan, also in that video Vince finds and seemingly removed several hidden cameras, like the ones that had been used to record Evan killing Nick. At Christmas we discovered that Steph was pregnant. The boys go to Pennsylvania to visit Jessie and discover that she is under attack by the Rake. Evan goes in to try and save her and ends up fighting with the Rake himself. Jeff eventually scares the Rake off, using an airhorn, but not before it kills Jessie. On the way to Jessie's funeral Vince and Alex are attacked by Slenderman, and Alex is implied to have been killed. Vince undergoes a strange time shift and wakes from the attack without his beard. Alex's death causes Jeff to withdraw even more and he asks Vince to stop filming. Vince eventually draws him back out by going over their old production notes with him, ostensibly looking for clues to their situation. They remember that Maryann Corenthal is still alive, and Jeff makes a connection between her and the property at Baldpate Mountain. He goes to get Evan so that they can go to Baldpate, but when he arrives Evan attacks him, stabbing him. Vince later goes and investigates but finds only a bloody sheet in Evan's basement, and evidence that Jeff had been chained to a post. He is scared off by Slenderman. HABIT releases a photo of Jeff, bound and bloodied, enticing The Green Feathers to come and find Box 6. He also sends 7 pieces of a document to the remaining Rabbits from the tournament. Vince attemps to find Jeff, but ends up being transported mysteriously in between room in Evan's, Jeff's and his own home, chased by Slenderman. He is eventually rescued by Dr. Corenthal and pulled into a wooded area that Corenthal describes as a sanctuary away from the monsters. Corenthal sends Vinnie home with the advice that he should avoid the monsters, and stop trying to find Jeff. HABIT, inHABITing Evan, releases two videos in which he tortures Jeff, and claims to have killed him. He later kills Daniel on camera, and appears to be cradling the baby conceived by Steph and Evan. Several hooded figures that Evan/HABIT refers to as Slenderman's "dogs" appear to stalking Evan and trying to kill him, but they are ineffective. The video ends with Evan turning Jeff over to Slenderman. 'The Final Act' Backstory Summary Dr. James Corenthal was a child psyhchologist, specializing in traumatized children, who worked at the Fairmount Children's Home. Four of the patients in his care there shared first names with the primary cast members of EMH: Vince, Jeff, Evan and Stephanie. In a record from the Children's home Corenthal details the intake of Evan, a controversial patient, also referred to as HABIT. A second record details the intake of Vincent to the facility, and refers to both Evan and Vincent as having come from a "town of ash," presumed to be Centralia, PA. The details of how Jeffrey and Stephanie came to the Fairmount Children's Home have not been revealed. Corenthal nicknamed the four children "Mining Town Four." Following the closing of the hospital Dr. Corenthal and his wife Maryann adopted the four children and raised them until they all died. Following the death of his adopted family Corenthal left his wife and went with their fifth adopted child, Linnie, in search of other families that had been touched by Slenderman. A pattern began to emerge wherein each family he investigated were later found dead. Corenthal himself was often sought by the police because of this. Corenthal's whereabouts, and whether he is alive or dead, are currently unknown, and beyond sharing names, the relationship between The Mining Town Four and the cast of EMH is unclear at this point, though it is clear that there is a connection. Category:Timelines